onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Лили Энстомак
| jva = Сидзука Ито | dfcolorscheme = MiniMiniColors | dfname = Мини Мини но Ми | dfename = — | dfmeaning = Уменьшение | dftype = Парамеция }} Лили Энстомак, также известная как "Лили Обжора" — Неканонический гигант, которая появилась в арке Амбиций Z. Она дочь Панза Фрая. Внешность Лили гигант с зелеными волосами, которые завязаны в хвост, голубыми глазам и загорелой кожей. Она носит золотые серьги в виде обруча и желтый корсет, а также красный пояс, обернутый вокруг ее желтых шортах. У нее длинные носки, которые идут выше колен и носит коричневую и желтую обувь. Когда она готова бороться, она носит шлем викинга. Несмотря на гигантский рост, ее миниатюрная форма — ее истинная форма из-за эффектов ее Дьявольского плода. Галерея Личность Лилия — очень ненасытный гигант, который, как ее отец, крадет еду у других людей. Она нежно любит своего отца, поскольку она часто тратит время на хвастовство о том, какой он великий повар, а также очень лояльна к нему в момент, где она опрометчиво будет путешествовать по новому миру не больше, чем стеклянной бутылки, как ее способ передвижения. У нее есть привычка к слишком смешному острому реагированию на вещи, которые увеличивает ее голову, подобно лицу вины Кейми, когда она чрезмерно потрясена о чем-то. Она обычно обращается к людям, использующим суффикс ''-са'' вместо ''-сан''. Отношения Монки Д. Луффи thumb|250px|Луффи и Лили фантазируют о еде. Первоначально Луффи и Лили относились друг к другу враждебно, так как Лили съела всю еду Мугивар. Тем не менее вскоре они стали очень хорошо ладить. Луффи находит способность ее Дьявольского плода внушающее благоговение. Собеседники также разделяют любовь к очень вкусной еде. Кроме этого Лили доверилась Луффи в спасении ее отца от Морского Дозора. Кроме этого, она помогла Луффи в борьбе против Сюдзо из Нео Морского Дозора, увеличившись внутри Луффи до размеров гиганта. Панз Фрай У Лили с отцом очень хорошие отношения и она высокого мнения о его кулинарных способностях. Кроме этого она готова рискнуть своей жизнью, чтобы спасти его от Морского Дозора. Пираты Соломенной Шляпы Лили разделяет прочные отношения со всеми членами пиратов Соломенной Шляпы. Лили доверилась Нами, когда она разрабатывала план спасения отца Лили. Она и Усопп связаны через гигантов Дорри и Броги, которые являются друзьями Усоппа и отца Лили. Санджи относится к Лили с уважением, как и ко всем женщинам. Кроме этого он спас ее дважды. Сила и способности Как гигант, Лили обладает огромной физической силой, большей, чем у нормального человека. Дьявольский плод Лили съела Мини Мини но Ми, и таким образом, имеет возможность изменять ее размер по желанию, от пяти миллиметров до размера гиганта. В отличие от Блюе, который имел подобный плод, как представляется, она не освоили его достаточно, чтобы измениться на человеческий размер (или по крайней мере, никогда не рассматривал его). Благодаря тому, что родилась гигантом, ее сила остается неизменной, независимо от ее размера. Оружие 210px|thumb|left|Вилка Лили. Лили носит с собой вилку которую она использует как трезубец, которая увеличивается и уменьшается вместе с ней. История Прошлое thumb|right|210px|Lily using a glass bottle to travel. После того, как ее отец был захвачен Дозорными и приговорен к тюремному заключению в Импел Дауне, Лили отправляются спасать его. В один прекрасный момент, скрываясь на военном корабле Дозора, она услышала, что ее отец будет проходить через Море Мовежумер. Затем она отправился в это море в стеклянной бутылке. Арка Амбиции Z Основные сражения *Лили против пиратов Соломенной Шляпы *Лили и Луффи против Сюдзо Прочее * Лилия делит несколько черт с персонажем только для игры, Блюе: ** Они оба съели Мини Мини но Ми. ** Оба они одеваются в стиле викингов. ** Как Блюе, Лили является гигантом соблюдая нормальные пропорции, в отличие от других гигантов, которые увеличили особенности, сравнительные к их размеру тела. ** Оба имеют какие-то связи с Броги и Дорри. * Она- первая названная женщина-гигант и вторая женщина-гигант, появившаяся в Ван Пис. Первая женщина была Marine Giant Squad. * Её имя, Enstomach, может быть сказано как "in stomach", как отсылка к ее обжорству. * Несмотря на то, что она дочь Panz Fry, у них разные фамилии. ** Lily's naming scheme differs from most characters in the series, where family names comes first, then the given. She shares this characteristic with Shuraiya Bascùd and his sister. * Как остальные канон и неканон персонажи, у нее есть определенная манера речи, которая добавлять "-pe" в конце предложения. * Она единственная женщина на данный момент которая была показана с набитым животом (не смотря на то, что это было показано в ее мечтах и в филлерном эпизоде). Навигация по сайту en:Lily Enstomach fr:Lily Enstomach it:Lily Enstomach Категория:Гиганты Категория:Женщины Категория:Пираты Категория:Неканонические пользователи Парамеции Категория:Бойцы, использующие древковое оружие Категория:Персонажи Нового Мира Категория:Персонажи Эльбафа Категория:Неканонические персонажи, разработанные Одой Категория:Статьи без примечаний